


籠中鳥

by Nitsuki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Short One Shot, 寫完我都不好了, 憂鬱的超短篇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitsuki/pseuds/Nitsuki
Summary: Dean給Castiel買了一隻鳥。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester





	籠中鳥

Castiel買了一隻鳥。

事實上，Dean買了一隻鳥。他本來沒打算買，只是Castiel每天都去看，最後他還是買了。

Sam對整件事沒什麼意見，說人就是要有些喜好，他自己喜歡大狗，Cas喜歡鳥兒，Dean喜歡色情雜誌。

於是牠留了下來。

那是一隻很安靜的鳥，看起來就像那種小小的鸚鵡，牠微微歪著頭時會令Dean想到他們的抑鬱墮天使。

Castiel給鳥換飼料和水的時候，會沈默地看著籠子裡沈默的鳥。

鳥籠總是開著，但鳥兒從來都不飛走。

Dean覺得，這鸚鵡肯定是腦袋有問題或者是哪裡受傷了。

這件事太奇妙：他們甚至在養寵物了，聽上去就像外面那些正常人，就像他們並沒有日日夜夜獵殺怪物和巫婆。

然後，Sam說想搬出去跟女朋友一起住，Dean開始時很支持後來他們卻莫名其妙地吵了架。然後，Castiel漸漸習慣了當人類，他週末會去市場採購，不用工作的日子會做飯。而Dean，就還是一如以往的Dean。

這就像一齣詭異的家庭倫理劇：Sam和他的女朋友，Cas和他的鳥，Dean和他們和他自己。

Castiel的死提醒了Dean，他們從來都不正常。

Dean放火燒死那隻wendigo後，也火葬了Castiel，但過程中他還是無法直視那打開的胸膛和暴露的肋骨。

沒有了Castiel親手餵的鳥兒開始絕食，Dean看著牠死亡，聽到了牠臨死前的叫聲，才知道原來這鳥並不是啞的。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇久到我甚至不太記得是什麼時候寫的...lol
> 
> 其實哪裡有DC呢我也不知道，我只是喜歡打上那個tag而已（笑）


End file.
